pandoraheartsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Question
Question jest dziewiątym rozdziałem mangi Jun Mochizuki Pandora Hearts. Streszczenie Oz budzi się na kanapie, zastanawiając się, kto do niego mówił. Gilbert stoi niedaleko, paląc i pytając, czy wszystko w porządku. Oz odpowiada, że wszystko dobrze i, rozglądając się dookoła, pyta czy byli we wspomnieniu Alice. Gil stwierdza, że tak i teraz są w jego domu, co szokuje Oza, a potem dodaje, że przeniósł ich, gdy spali. Otwierając okno, mówi, że znajdują się w stolicy, Reveille, a jego dom znajduje się w najniższej klasie miasta. Gil, potrząsając głową, mówi jak Break i Sharon ich wykorzystali, by wywabić wroga. Rozpoczyna się flashback. Break przybywa karetą, by pogratulować Gilowi, który przytrzymywał dwóch swoich nieprzytomnych kompanów, dobrze wykonanej pracy i potwierdzenia wielu spraw. Z uśmiechem stwierdza, żeby poczekali w domu na dalsze rozkazy. Wściekły Gil pyta Breaka, co by się stało, gdyby Baskerville'owie skrzywdzili Oza. Na to z karety wychodzi Sharon, mówiąc, że jego obawy są nieuzasadnione, bo gdyby cokolwiek miałoby się stać, interweniowaliby. Wyjaśnia, że obserwowali ich z ich cieni, podając za przykład ponowienie przysięgi Gila, co strasznie go przeraża. Break włącza się do rozmowy i już po chwili beztrosko rozmawia z Sharon o ich zakładzie, podczas gdy Gil upuścił swoich towarzyszy i patrząc na nich z niedowierzaniem. Flashback się kończy i Gil, przypomniawszy sobie wszystko, staje w lekkim szoku. Jednak szybko zmienia temat, dając prztyczka Ozowi i stwierdza, że teraz na prawdę mu lepiej i, że przed Intencją Otchłani jego zachowanie było niepokojące. Oz ponownie odpowiada, że wszystko dobrze i stwierdza, że tamten królik po prostu go trochę przeraził. W tym samym momencie Alice wstaje i widzi Breaka uśmiechającego się pod jej łóżkiem. Trzeba powiedzieć, że szybko stało się bardzo głośno i pokój też ucierpiał, ku wielkiemu osłupieniu Gila. Kiedy się uspokoiło, Break powiedział, że przyszedł, by porozmawiać z Ozem i prosi Gila, by zrobił herbatę lub kawę. Gil nie zgadza się, ale po odrobinie "perswazji", niechętnie się zgadza. Siadając na kanapie, oferując miejsce Ozowi i potrząsając pudełkiem cukierków, stwierdza, że pewnie się zastanawia, dlaczego on i Sharon w ogóle się nie zmienili. Widząc minę Oza, śmieje się i mówi, że dzieci są takie łatwe do rozgryzienia, i wyjaśnia, że są Kontrahentami, ale nie jak Oz, Nielegalnymi, bo nie mają Pieczęci, tylko wykorzystali metodę stworzoną przez Pandorę. Oferując cukierka, Break mówi, że w niektórych przypadkach, Legalne Kontrakty zatrzymują proces starzenia. Na pytanie Oza, Break za śmiechem odpowiada, że oni nie są nieśmiertelni, tylko ich ciało. Mówi też, że w przeciwieństwie do Sharon zapewne nie został mu nawet rok życia, zaskakując tym Oza. Na to Alice szyderczo stwierdza, że to muzyka dla jej uszu, a Break odpowiada, śmiejąc się, że tak łatwo się nie podda, dodając, że musi jeszcze coś zrobić. Oz zgaduje, że chodzi mu o pochwycenie Intencji Otchłani, powołując się na to, co powiedział mu Gil. Break zatrzymuje się na chwilę, by potem spytać Oza jak dla niego wygląda Otchłań - "Przypomina mroczne więzienie, o którym czytałeś w baśniach, czy raczej skrzynię z zepsutymi zabawkami?". Stwierdza, że Pandora wierzy, że Otchłań jest kolebką istot zwanych Łańcuchami i dlatego chcą zdobyć Intencję Otchłani, która stanowi dla niej rdzeń. Break wtedy wyjaśnia Ozowi, że jest on kluczem do Otchłani, a potwierdza to fakt pojawienia się Intencji, kiedy byli w innym wymiarze. Alice stwierdza, że Baskerville, którego widzieli w posiadłości powiedział to samo. Break wtedy wyjaśnia, że Otchłań jest tak jakby mechanizmem, który posiada wielką moc, ale się zepsuł, więc oddziałuje na nasz świat, i, aby go naprawić potrzebny jest klucz, którym jest Oz. Break wtedy deklaruje, że Oz posiada moc, by władać całą Otchłanią i być może ma to coś wspólnego z jego "grzechem". Zszokowany Oz myśli o tym, co się stało - może było to spowodowane jego "mocą"? Gil podchodzi do niego, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko dobrze, ale Oz zaskakuje go uśmiechem. Serdecznie Oz odpowiada, że wszystko w porządku i nadal będzie kontynuował poszukiwanie wspomnień Alice. Stwierdza, że jeśli znów spotka Baskerville'ów, to u boku Gilberta i Alice nic mu nie grozi. Break nie uśmiecha się dłużej i stwierdza, że Oz jest dziwnym dzieciakiem. Po długiej przerwie podchodzi do niego i zastanawia się na głos, co Oza tak bardzo wypaczyło, choć pewnie nawet tego nie zauważył. Przechyla głowę Oza i pyta się go, "gdzie tak naprawdę jest" i dodając potem, że jego postać nie odbija się w jego (Breaka) źrenicy. Na to Alice wybucha śmiechem. Mówi Breakowi, że chyba mu oczy spleśniały, łapie Oza za szyje, i wyniośle stwierdza, że Oz jest tutaj. Break tylko uśmiecha się i mówi, że nie ma drążyć tematu, wchodzi do kredensu i życzy im miłego dnia. Zamyka drzwiczki, i kiedy Gil i Alice je otwierają ku ich zdziwieniu, Breaka nie ma. Kiedy oni rozmyślają nad tym, Oz odchodzi i zaczyna wyglądać przez okno, rozmyślając nad tym, co Break powiedział. Potem czuje ostry ból w piersiach i spada na podłogę, chwytając się za nie z bólu. Patrząc w górę, zauważa dziewczynę stojącą nad nim, ale zanim zdążył ją zapytać o imię, odeszła. Break stoi na dachu i stwierdza, że zaczęło się odliczanie. Rozmyśla, czyj czas skończy się pierwszy, jego czy Oza. W tym samym czasie Oz zdołał rozpiąć koszulę i zobaczyć, że wskazówka na Pieczęci się poruszyła. Na końcu jest krótki flashback, w którym jest pokazana Intencja, twierdząca, że Oz zapamięta dzień, w którym wybrał Czarnego Królika zamiast niej. Postacie w kolejności występowania '(*) - oznacza, że postać nie pojawiła się fizycznie, ale jako część wspomnień innej postaci. ' Odniesienia Ciekawostki Nawigacja en:Question de:Retrace IX : Question Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Manga